Phantina's Story: The Full Saga
by GeeketteN64
Summary: Phantina, the daughter of King Boo, runs away from home, but gets more than she wished for when her father gets possessed by the twenty-third form of a primal evil known as Incelbia, in an attempt to keep her home willingly. Now she must gather a team of heroes (and heroines) to free her father, and release Bowser's Kingdom from Incelbia's iron grip of misery.
1. Chapter 1

Phantina sighed as she read her book, _The Primal Evil Incelbia's Forms, Files 1-88_. Ever since she had been born, her father had let her be stuck in her room for 40 human years. Why this would happen to a Boo, even one who was the king's daughter, she hadn't the foggiest idea. Sure she had _tried_ to escape(she had tried 22 times so far), but she never got out of the kingdom before her father found her, whether he did it himself or sent out search parties. "Bored, bored, BORED! Man, I wish this place had a little excitement…" Out of the blue, a thought popped into her head. Why hadn't she thought of this before? This would get her some surefire answers...

She knew she could summon her caretaker in to the room at any time, so why not ask _her _why she was stuck in her room 24/7? She floated over to a bell hanging on a hook. With a little psychic power, the bell rung like it was in the hand of a town crier. Tarana, her caretaker, popped into the room.

"You called, Princess?"

Phantina was a little irritated that they never spoke her actual name, but ignored it for the time being.

"Tarana, explain to me why my father will not let me leave my room."

Tarana fell silent.

"Well?"

"His Highness… would prefer if you did not know that at this time."

"WHAT?!"

"I cannot defy royal orders form the King, Princess."

That was the last straw for Phantina. Her eyes glowed red, a sign of rage among Boos with royal blood. "Well, maybe my dad gave you orders not to tell me. But you can't stop me from doing a little petrification on you."

Tarana gasped. "You would not-"

With a snap of her nonexistent fingers, Phantina turned her to stone.

(Now that she's not watching, I can escape!) Phantina thought as she giggled with excitement.

Quiet as a cat's footsteps, she opened the window, squeezed through, and flew out of sight.

_Five hours later_

King Boo had just ended a long day(relatively speaking, since it was always night in the Boo Kingdom) of signing bills into laws, solving disputes, and ruling his kingdom in general. Now, it was time to check on his beloved daughter, Phantina. But before that, he decided, he should check his servants' magical activity. He quickly did a mind scan on Tarana's psychic activity.

_Last activity was 5 hours ago._

(5 hours ago?) King Boo paused. (That's a red flag. I wonder what occured… Ah, well. No matter.) He teleported to just outside of Phantina's room. The door was open slightly. (Yet another red flag! What could have possibly ha…) His thought ended right there, as he had seen Tarana turned to a piece of solid rock, lying on the floor. (Oh, no. Not again.) He quickly turned Tarana back.

"Did she escape?"

"I think so, Your Highness. Based on the open window, I would say she turned me to stone, opened up the window, and escaped that way."

King Boo sighed, and turned to the window. His daughter had the same rebellious spirit as her mother, and as such, was the last memory of his wife, who had died in battle against someone called "Anarat". Oh, how he missed her...

"Your Highness?"

Tarana's comment brought him back to reality.

"Yes?"

"I think I have a way to have the Princess willingly stay in her room. But I want payment for it. Your soul."

King Boo was taken aback by her statements. Trying to remain as cool headed as possible, he asked, "And why would you want my soul?"

"This offer is only available if you don't ask questions."

King Boo thought about it a little. To give someone your soul was very dangerous. The person could then threaten to break your soul if things went awry, and if your soul was broken, you would fade into nothingness, dying immediately. But keeping his daughter home was very important to him. If she died… King Boo didn't even want to think about it. He made up his mind.

"Tarana, I… accept your offer."

"Good. And your part of the bargain?"

With reluctance on his face, King Boo pooled his soul's essence into his hand, and gave it to Tarana.

"Thank you. Let's begin, shall we?"

Tarana's body darkened until it turned black. Then, shadowy tentacles shot out of her body. Her eyes turned red. Finally, her arms shrunk into her body, completing her transformation into a being all too familiar to King Boo.

(No...It can't be…) King Boo tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for what he was seeing, but could find none.

(Oh, yes. This is real, alright.) 'Tarana' laughed. (You know, I'm seriously surprised you didn't notice already. I mean, I only flipped my name around. Ah, well.) A maniacal grin spread across her face as she thought-spoke. (A soul's a soul, I suppose. And now, time for me to enter my new body.)

"What do you mean, your ne-" Before he could finish his sentence, Anarat shot forward and was absorbed into his heart. He had forgotten that in order to possess someone, you needed their soul. King Boo could feel darkness enveloping his heart and mind.

(I… need to… stay... strong,) he managed to think. (For...Phantina.)

He tried to fight back the demon's invasion of his body, but to no avail. The process had already begun, and there was no stopping it now. Besides, the demon was much too strong for him anyway. He managed to think one last thought as the darkness finished invading.

(I could not stop your death, nor the beast that is about to control me. Forgive me, my love…)


	2. Chapter 2

Phantina had flown for over 300 miles now, and was beginning to get bored. "How much longer before I get out of the kingdom, I wonder?" Suddenly, a mansion appeared on the horizon. "Ooh, cool! I'd better check it out…" She zoomed up to the mansion's door, and knocked. A Greenie answered the door, but when it saw she was a Boo, it freaked out and crashed into a wall trying to escape and knocked itself out. Phantina couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Based on the ghost, I presume this is Evershade Valley. That must mean I'm officially outside of the Boo Kingdom!"

"You got that right, sister."

Phantina froze at the voice, but quickly regained her senses and turned around. There, floating before her, was…

"A _red _Greenie?"

The apparently female ghost smirked. "I prefer the term 'Reddie'."

"Makes sense. What's your name, Reddie?"

The ghost smiled. "You're the first creature to not tease me for preferring the term Reddie. And my name's Reena."

"No problemo. And it appears we both like the same type of hairdo." Both of them had spiky hairstyles. Phantina winked at Reena. "Anyway, would it be okay if I stayed at your place for an hour or four? I need a place to replenish my magic strength."

"I see no problem with it, but my friends might. They have odd coloring as well, so don't be too surprised."

"Alrighty, then. Show me the way."

"Actually, it's right there." Reena pointed at a runty-looking shack. "The other ghosts won't let us in the mansions, so we're stuck in that heck of a dirty hovel."

"Oh." With that, the two floated up to the door of the shack. "Why won't they let you in the mansions? You seem pretty good."

The edges of Reena's eyes filled up with ectoplasm, the ghost equivalent of being about to cry. "They're jerks. They tease us us just because we have different colors than normal. They call us the Oddballs of Evershade Valley."

"Ouch. That must hurt a lot." Reena nodded in response to her consolation. Then the door opened. A yellow Hider answered the door.

"Hi, Ree- OH! Who's your friend? Please, come in!"

The two entered, and Phantina realized that Reena was right. It _was _a dirty hovel. Shattered glass littered the floor. Tattered curtains did nothing to stop the cold wind coming in from the broken window. And in the middle of all of the mess was a nervous-looking green Slammer, the yellow Hider from before, and a blue Poltergeist. "Hey, guys! I brought a friend!" Reena yelled to the others, all of whom immediately looked up, save the Slammer, who took a nervous glance at Phantina, before looking back down.

"These are my friends. Mango was the one who answered the door, Cassius is the blue one, and the shy one is Kincho."

"HI!" Mango giggled.

"Yo." Cassius waved.

"U-um… h-hello?" Kincho glanced around, scared.

"Hiya, guys!" Phantina smiled. Hey, why not be friendly? "My name's Phantina!"

"Phantina? King Boo's _daughter_? THAT Phantina?!" Cassius gasped. "In our house?!" He ran up and grabbed Phantina by the arm. "Princess, I am your biggest fan! May I get your autograph?"

Phantina was confused. "Okay, two things. One, how exactly am I famous? My dad has kept me in my room since birth! And two, how can I give you an autograph without something to sign, or to sign with?"

"Oh, good point! Let me grab a pen. And you can just autograph that slip of paper over there." Cassius dashed off.

"His brain, unlike most Poltergeists', allows him to get visions, and most of the time, it's your escapes." Reena explained.

"Ah. That I can understand. Did he catch my 7th escape?"

"That was his favorite! Speaking of which, how come your father hasn't found you yet? It's a bit odd..."

Phantina was surprised as she remembered. It had been about a day now, and if her father had sent out search parties, they would have found her within an hour. Which could only mean one thing…

"Something's preventing him from sending out searchers." Phantina realized. "That's gotta be bad."

She was unaware that her father was not in control of himself at the moment…

'King Boo' was almost to Bowser's Kingdom now. (Just a little longer,) 'he' thought, (and it will all be yours. Be patient until then.) 'He' arrived at the gates. Two Koopa Troopa guards blocked his path.

"Yo, bub, whatcha doing here?"

"Yeah, your appointment with Lord Bowser isn't 'til next Wednesday."

'King Boo' grinned at them, and then shot two bits of pure darkness into their hearts. They began to crumple, then shot up to their feet.

"ALL HAIL ANARAT!" They said the same words at the same time, their eyes blackened by the darkness.

Anarat smiled in King Boo's body. "This body is exactly what I needed. Now, lead me to Bowser."

The two Koopa Troopas opened the doors, and led Anarat inside. A couple minions tried to stop them, but Anarat just laughed and blasted darkness at them to take them under her control. The noise brought more minions, and the process kept repeating until Anarat had control over most of Bowser's minions. As they neared the throne room, a lone Shy Guy ran up to them.

"I saw what you did to my friends! Give them back!"

Anarat blasted darkness at the Shy Guy, but he surprisingly stood his ground, even though he was in pain from the force of the attack.

"Your… darkness attacks… have no power over me," wheezed the Shy Guy. "My family… has been immune… to darkness damage… through centuries. You can't… hurt me through… that attack, King Boo."

(Hmm…) Anarat thought. (This might be tricky… I know!)

Using King Boo's magical abilities, she took the Shy Guy's voice from him. The poor creature tried to yell a warning to Bowser, but was stunned to find out he couldn't even whisper.

"Your 'King Boo' friend is not in control right now," warned Anarat, "and won't ever be again. I am Anarat, and soon, I shall rule your kingdom. I suggest you flee, before you die a horrible death."

The Shy Guy stared at her in shock for about half a second, then turned on his heels and ran. Anarat smiled. (Now for Bowser himself. Oh, this is going to be fun…)

Bowser was relaxing on his throne, eating a chicken drumstick.

"Man, this thing is drier than a Dry Bone in a desert. RONALD! Bring me some barbecue sauce!"

No one came. Bowser paused, then yelled again.

"_**RONALD!"**_

Still no one. "Geez, what does it take to get some service around here?!" Bowser mumbled, as he got up off his throne. But as soon as he did, a black, shadowy tentacle grabbed his leg, pulled him off his feet, and left him hanging upside down, five feet off the ground.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!" Bowser tried to break free, but more tentacles shot up out of the ground and curled around his body, preventing escape.

"WHO IS DOING THIS?! UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!" Bowser yelled so loud, all seven of the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. came running into the room. When Roy tried to free him, he was captured by the black appendages. Soon, everyone was suspended upside down, wrapped in shadowy tentacles.

Then the source of all the trouble came into the throne room.

"King Boo?!" Ludwig gasped.

"Your appointment with my dad isn't until next Wednesday!" Junior fumed.

King Boo grinned. "Your friend is not in this body, and will not be again. I am Anarat, and I will rule all of you." His voice had a weird echo to it, like he was being controlled.

"Well, 'Anarat'," smirked Bowser, "I highly doubt you can fight off all of my minions…" His smirk disappeared as he saw his army standing behind King Boo, under his control.

Now King Boo was the one who was smirking. "You were saying?"

"Well, you may have all our minions, but you can't stop me!" Roy yelled, as he used a pocket knife that came seemingly out of nowhere to cut away the shadowy tentacles, and approached King Boo.

King Boo laughed, and shot a black ball of something at Roy, who crumpled.

"NO! Roy!" Now Ludwig had slipped out of the tentacles, and rushed to his sibling's side. He pulled Roy to his feet.

"You alright, Roy?" Ludwig asked as Roy pulled off his shades, his eyes closed.

Then he opened them. The room went silent.

Roy's eyes had turned pitch black, with white pupils that burned as bright as the sun. He gripped Ludwig's wrist as hard as he could, and flung him at the ground in front of King Boo, who blasted another black ball at Ludwig. Soon, Lud's eyes matched Roy's.

"Hey! Give back Luddy!" Iggy roared. King Boo laughed, and stared deep into Iggy's eyes.

"Be quiet, mortal." Iggy immediately quieted down, and when King Boo flew towards Morton, Bowser quickly saw why.

A dazed smile was spread across Iggy's face, and his eyes were glazed over. King Boo had hypnotized him!

"IIIIGGGYYY!" Lemmy started to cry. But Iggy remained in a blissful trance. After Morton had been turned as well, King Boo flew towards Lemmy.

"I'm immune to shadow attacks and hypnosis, sucker! Now, let Iggy go!" Lemmy struggled against the bonds that held him, but no luck.

"Your resilience impresses, me, you spiky-shelled turtles. But I cannot let anyone interfere with my ruling, so…" Suddenly, Lemmy started to glow. "Now I can track you anywhere you are. And if you come in my kingdom even once… I will make sure you never go anywhere again. Now, begone." Lemmy was enveloped in darkness. When it cleared, Lemmy was gone. King Boo then took Wendy's voice when she started yelling at him. Then she disappeared as well. Then Larry. Now the only creatures in the room not under King Boo's control were Bowser and Junior.

"I swear, if you lay a finger on my son…" Bowser tried to sound as brave as he could, but he was shaking so hard, the words barely escaped his mouth.

"Don't worry, I will not hurt him... _if _you comply." A malicious grin formed on King Boo's face.

"Alright, alright. What are your demands?" Bowser hated to compromise, but he needed to make sure his son would be okay.

"I will need just a minute of your time."


	3. Chapter 3

By now, Phantina and her new friends were quite puzzled over what was keeping King Boo from sending out search parties.

"Maybe he has the flu?"

"Boos rarely get sick, and if they do, it's when they're under the mental age of 2. Maybe there's civil unrest?"

"My dad would never have civil unrest! All the citizens of our kingdom are completely happy!"

Suddenly, a red Shy Guy ran in through the door, apparently panicking over something.

"OH!" Mango got excited, as usual. "A Shy Guy! Cool! What brings you here?"

The Shy Guy made some odd motions, apparently trying to tell them something.

"You want to learn to do the macarena?" Cassius asked. To be truthful, Phantina, didn't think that that was it, but she kept silent.

The Shy Guy facepalmed.

"No? Then what?"

The Shy Guy put his hands to his mouth, then yanked them away.

"Life-stealing smooches?" Reena pondered.

"N-no, h-he's trying to say that his v-voice was s-stolen," stuttered Kincho.

The Shy Guy pointed to Kincho, and nodded.

"Alright, who took your voice?" Phantina asked.

The Shy Guy grabbed a stick and drew in the dirt. It was a picture of none other than her dad, but with a few rather… _odd _changes.

"Okay, why does he have black shadowy tentacles sticking out of his body?" Cassius asked the question before anyone else could.

The Shy Guy was writing in the dirt now. _He called himself 'Anarat'. I think he went crazy or something._

(Anarat… It sounds like a name I've heard before,) thought Phantina. Suddenly, she heard the sound of pages flipping.

"Found it! Form twenty-three of Incelbia is Anarat, also known as the Deceiving Deal Maker," said Kincho. He was holding a copy of _The Primal Evil Incelbia's Forms, Files 1-88_.

"You have that book, too?" Phantina asked.

"Why w-wouldn't I? It's n-never bad to b-be prepared," grinned Kincho nervously.

"Okay, then give us some more info on Anarat."

"O-okay, listen carefully." Everyone gathered around Kincho, even the Shy Guy.

"Anarat is the twenty-third form of Incelbia," he read aloud. "Her form is of a floating black mass with red eyes, and tentacles made of shadow. Her nickname, 'The Deceiving Dealmaker', comes from her main tactic of wreaking havoc in the multiverses. In a false form, she will approach individuals with strong destructive power going unused, and trick them into giving them their soul as part of a demonic bargain to satisfy a strong desire of theirs. She will then possess the individual, and put their destructive power to use in the worst way possible. The only way to stop this form of the primal evil is to defeat whoever she is possessing in battle. The primal evil will disappear, and the victim will become conscious once again without remembering what happened while possessed."

"How could she have gotten to my dad? He kept me a secret to everyone. Only Tarana…" Phantina stopped mid-sentence as it dawned on her. "My caretaker… that must have been her 'false form'! That's how she managed to… Uh-oh." She stopped. If he was possessed, the first thing Anarat would do would be gain more minions. That could only mean... "Did he take over Bowser's Kingdom, little guy?"

The Shy Guy nodded.

Reena turned to the others. "You think we should save 'im and the kingdom?"

"Sure, why not," shrugged Cassius.

"A definite yes," added Phantina.

"Count me in!" Mango giggled, as bubbly as ever.

"C-can I go, t-too?" Kincho asked.

"Of course you can, K-Dude," answered Cassius. "Alright, everyone up for the job, put your right hand in the middle of the circle!" Everyone did, even the Shy Guy.

"Alrighty then, let's go! Chop-chop!" Reena clapped her hands. Everyone ran out, ready to begin their brand new adventure.

It was going to be _unforgettable… _

Bowser couldn't believe he had been forced to do this. (How is an injection supposed to make me fiercer? It makes no sense at all.)

He was sitting in a cold doctor's office. It was so cold, it felt like he was being freeze-dried. Then a Hammer Bro came in. He was holding a syringe of some sort.

"One of these should be enough."

"For what?" Bowser couldn't help but ask.

"You will find out soon enough. Now for the actual inserting of the needle…"

He stuck the syringe in Bowser's arm.

"And now to inject the Insanifitium…"

"Insanifitium? What the heck is tha…" Before he could finish that question, the Hammer Bro injected the liquid into his arm. Immediately, he felt woozy. He closed his eyes for just a second, and when he opened them, he felt hungry… like he hadn't eaten in a month. He turned to the Hammer Bro. He could feel himself… drooling? Why was he doing that? But before he could figure it out, he felt himself lunge at the Hammer Bro, who luckily jumped out of the way just in time. The minion pulled a walkie talkie out of a pocket.

"The serum was a success. Soon, the subject shall be our perfect weapon against dissenters."

(Perfect weapon? Why… GRRRAAAHHHHH!) Bowser crashed into a wall trying to attack the Hammer Bro.

"Seems the subject is becoming excessively violent. Leaving room now. Drop in his meal." With that, the minion disappeared. Suddenly, a pile of rotten food appeared in the room. Bowser could hear his stomach growling, like the garbage was actually suitable for consumption.

(Am I going crazy?) He questioned himself. (I can't control myself! I need to foc… GRRRAAAAHHH!) He had tossed himself towards the rotten food, and was now eating it. He tried to stop himself, but found he couldn't. It tasted… surprisingly satisfying.

(Why does it taste good? I must be losing it…) He stopped. There, right in front of him, was a hologram of King Boo.

"I see the Insanifitium has worked." He laughed. "I might as well tell you what's going to happen now. First, you'll black out. Then, the serum will work its way to your brain. Finally when you wake up, you will be completely insane, and you'll have the appetite of a wolf with a stomach the size of a cow. I will enjoy throwing garbage to you, for you to eat."

"Y-You're lying!" Bowser stammered.

King Boo laughed. "Au contraire! This is actually one of the few times in this form that I've willingly told the truth, so I suggest you just accept what I'm telling you and shut up. And for your son, I have kept my promise not to cause any harm to him."

"Then what did you do?" Bowser felt worried for his son, and he could remember what his son's last words to him before he was taken away… "_Papa, promise me something. Whatever happens to me, don't let me get hurt by you." _And he had.

"He will be placed in cryosleep, until one of two things happens. The first thing that could and will happen is he dies of old age. The second thing, which will never happen, because I personally ensured it wouldn't, is that someone opens the cryosleep chamber, and he wakes up."

"But forget about that. After all, you will begin passing out in approximately three…"

"WAIT! Can I at least tell my son goodbye?"

"No. Two…"

"Please! Just one chance to say farewell, I beg you!"

"I _said _no. One…"

Bowser collapsed. When he looked up, his vision went fuzzy. "Please… Just let me say goodbye...To Junior…" He reached out, desperate. Just one last time… That was all he wanted…

"Zero."

Bowser passed out, his outstretched arm hitting the floor.

(I'm sorry, Junior…)

By now, our heroes(and heroines) had reached the edge of Evershade Valley. There, they found a strange casket, guarded by some shelled creatures.

"What are those things? They look weird," whispered Cassius.

"I think they're called Koopa Troopas." Phantina whispered back. "They seem to be controlled by Anarat. We should see what they're hiding."

"Don't worry, I got this." Before anyone could stop her, Reena charged forward. The Koopa Troopas tried to prevent her from coming close to the case, but she spun around, fists clenched, eventually knocking all ten of them out. When she stopped, she wasn't even dizzy.

"I call that attack the Whirlybird Whammer! Now, to see the inside of the casket!"

She tried to open the casket, but it was locked. "Dangit! Does anyone know an _unlock_ spell?"

"I DO!" Mango rushed to the container, and cast the magic enchantment. As the container opened, a strange gas billowed out.

"It's a cryosleep chamber! Stay back if you need to breathe, or you'll pass out!" Phantina yelled.

As the gas dissipated, they saw a creature inside. It was none other than…

"Bowser Junior!" Cassius cried out. "They must have done this to prevent him from fighting Anarat!"

At the mention of his name, Junior moved in his sleep.

"Awwww, he looks so cute!" Mango giggled.

"No time for adoring him, Fruity." Reena said. She turned to Phantina. "Would you mind waking him up for us?"

"Sure thing! I've always wanted to do this to someone, after all." Phantina slapped Junior in the face. Sure enough, he woke up.

"Alright, who did tha- GAH!" Junior yelled in surprise as he saw the odd assortment of creatures around him. "Who even _are _you guys?!"

Phantina turned to her friends. "We're gonna need to introduce ourselves, guys. I'll go first." She turned back to Junior. "I'm Phantina, King Boo's daughter. My dad got possessed, and we're tryin' to save him."

"HI! My name's Mango!"

"Call me Reena."

"Yo. I'm Cassius."

"U-um, h-hi..? M-my name's Kincho…"

The Shy Guy just waved.

"HEY! What's the Shy Guy doing here? I thought with all of the minions turned, he'd be working for King Boo…"

"His voice was stolen," explained Phantina.

"How is that even possible?"

"Boo magic. It's best not to question it."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm Bowser's son!"

Phantina frowned. (Wow, is this guy spoiled or _what? _I guess I'll have to trick him into thinking I'm more dangerous than I really am.)

"We are both royalty. And I have more creatures on my side," Phantina gestured to her friends."So I suggest you do listen to me, or... well, it won't be nearly as pleasant as you think."

Phantina pooled an illusion of an orb of fire into her hand. That seemed to do the trick. Junior gulped in fear and nodded.

"O-okay. So, what do we do now?"

Phantina paused. To go as they were now would mean certain death-well, at least to her and Junior. The ghosts would just fade. They needed to gain strength in numbers, as much as she hated to admit it. Which could only mean one thing…

"We need to find the Koopalings, and take them back from the mind control Anarat placed on them. Then, we sneak into the castle and make our final stand. All with that plan, raise your hand!"

Everyone did.

"Who do we start with? Morton? Roy?" Reena wondered aloud.

"Lemmy wasn't affected by King Boo's attacks. Neither was Wendy or Larry, though Wend lost her ability to speak, probably by the magic you mentioned." Junior spoke as though he was in pain. "Iggy got hypnotized by King Boo, and Lud, Roy, and Morton are all under his control."

"Alright. We'll start with Wendy, then. All in favor, say 'Aye'."

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

And so our group of heroes set off...


End file.
